


Twin Terror

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Arguing amongst siblings were a common thing, but Akashi grew up an only child. He had no idea how seriously—or unserious—these arguments were. Good thing Nijimura was there. Having grown up practically raising two younger siblings, handling his and Akashi's twins was a piece of cake. Though, Akashi still had his doubts...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> happy birthday to my dear toki!! hope this gives you a laugh! and hope it was chill writing your ocs @w@b
> 
> everyone else who reads this, go say happy birthday to this ~~lil shit~~ wonderful person over [here](http://tokikurp.tumblr.com/)!

Arguing was a common thing amongst siblings; anyone with one could tell you that. That was why Nijimura did not react as much when the twins Shiori and Isamu were yelling yet again in the other room. Nijimura had two siblings; he knew what was up. Sure it was somewhat rare for the twins to fight, but it still happened.

Akashi on the other hand was an only child. He didn’t even have close family his age to argue with as a kid. So what he heard next from his children really unsettled him.

“You’re so mean, Shiori!” little Isamu cried. “You’re not my twin anymore!”

“Fine!” Shiori yelled back. “Then you aren’t my twin either!”

More childish screaming filled the house before the stomping of little feet. With that, the twins went their separate ways.

“All this over a pudding cup?” Akashi asked Nijimura in disbelief.

Nijimura only shrugged, sipping his coffee. “They’ve argued over less.”

“But to say they’re no longer twins.”

“Yeah, and my little brother said the same thing when we were kids when I would’ve let him have a cookie before dinner. It’ll pass.”

Akashi gave an unsure look, but Nijimura was still very calm. He then let out a sigh. Nijimura did have more experience when it came to the sibling stuff. Since the conflict would ‘pass,’ Akashi left his twins alone. Or at least tried to. They ended up butting heads even more when one wanted attention.

“Papa,” Isamu called, running in. He held out a book. “Can you read this to me?”

Akashi didn’t have a chance to answer his son. Moments later, Shiori came rushing in. She seemed to have overheard her ex-twin grabbing their father’s attention.

“Papa! Papa!” Shiori yelled, energetically hopping in place as she tugged on Akashi’s arm. “Let’s play basketball outside! Please!? It’s sunny out!”

Isamu narrowed his eyes with a pout at his ex-twin. He latched onto Akashi’s other arm. “Papa! I asked first!”

Akashi turned to Nijimura with his own narrow-eyed look. How was he supposed to leave this alone?

Nijimura came to Akashi’s rescue. “Shiori, I could play basketball with you outside.”

Shiori lit up. “Yeah! Both you and Papa can play!”

Nijimura flinched. That wasn’t what he meant.

“No, Daddy, you can read with me and Papa,” Isamu whined.

And this was another natural occurrence with siblings: fighting over the same toy. Err—person in this case. Nijimura’s younger siblings did this a lot as kids as well. How did he manage that?

“If you two can’t learn to share, neither of you get to be with Papa for the time being,” Nijimura scolded.

Akashi gave him an incredulous look.

The twins glared at each other.

“Dummy Shiori!”

“Dummy Isamu!”

They shouted at each other simultaneously before storming off.

Akashi face turned blank. “Did that just make things worse?”

“Honestly, no,” Nijimura answered. “Making it worse would’ve been giving into one but not the other. And look, now you’re not pulled into the middle.”

This did not make Akashi feel better.

 

 

The twins continued to ignore each other for the rest of the afternoon. Occasionally their eyes would meet, but they’d only make angry faces at each other. Akashi wanted to intervene on multiple occasions, but Nijimura held him back each time. ‘Let them learn to get along again themselves,’ he’d say.

Now it was dinnertime and the seating was broken up differently that day. Usually the twins would sit side by side. Now they chose to sit diagonally from each other, as far as they could be from each other for the time being.

The table was quiet, save for the scraping of silverware against dishes. The twins had started up arguing again at first, but Akashi shot that down right away. He would not tolerate their childish bickering at the table.

It was so quiet with not even Akashi and Nijimura saying a word. However, they did have their mental, eye contact conversation.

‘ _Shuuzou, I do not like this._ ’

‘ _Sei, you’re gonna need to get used to this. Not gonna lie, these’ll only last longer as they get older._ ’

‘ _Is this your way of trying to calm me down? Because it’s failing horribly._ ’

‘ _Alright, alright. For you, I’ll fix this._ ’

“Shiori, Isamu, your veggies are for eating, now playing with,” Nijimura nonchalantly said.

The twins gave their own little whines. Shiori had peas left over that she was pushing around while Isamu had carrots. Neither twin liked the vegetable left on their plates, and Nijimura knew this. He used the veggies to his advantage.

“You’re not leaving this table until you finish everything on your plate.”

More whines more apparent this time.

‘ _How’s this going to help?_ ’

‘ _Just watch._ ’

Akashi and Nijimura stood from their seats. Having finished their dinner, they brought their dishes to the kitchen sink. Afterwards, they went back to the dining room entrance. However, they didn’t go back in; they opted to watch their children at the entrance.

Shiori and Isamu were still glaring at their veggies. The veggies were the new enemy in their childish minds.

The twins looked up for a moment at the same time, meeting eye to eye. They went back and forth between looking at each other and looking at their plate. When they both gave a sly smile, they knew they had the same idea in mind.

Shiori actually liked carrots while Isamu liked peas. Without the need for words, the twins swapped their dinner plates. They had no problems gobbling up their veggies now.

After the two of them finished each other’s veggies, they shared cheery smiled. They both got out of their seats with their dinner plates, calling, “Daddy, Papa! We finished the veggies!”

Akashi and Nijimura stepped aside from the entrance to let the twins rush in. They watched the kids put their plates in the sink before hopping over to their dads.

Nijimura gave Akashi a knowing smirk that basically read, ‘told you so.’

Akashi only rolled his eyes before looking down at his twins. He smiled happily. “That’s great to hear.” He let how his children ‘fooled’ him and Nijimura slide. “Would you like some dessert now?”

“Yay!” the twins cheered as they followed their parents to the fridge.

Akashi was slightly hesitant about giving them the pudding cups they restocked earlier, nervous about the twins’ argument resurfacing. On the other hand, Nijimura was not. He just tossed their kids a little cup each, the twins exploding with cheers.

“Pudding!”

“Told you it’d be fine,” Nijimura said aloud as the kids dashed off with their sweets.

“Alright, alright, you were right,” Akashi responded with a small laugh. “I guess it’s best they learn to handle these on their own.”

Right as Akashi spoke, a loud thud could be heard from the other room.

“My pudding!” Isamu shrieked.

Akashi and Nijimura’s faces instantly went blank.

“I’m on it…” Nijimura grumbled, already getting paper towels and another pudding cup.

The kids couldn’t handle _everything_ on their own yet.


End file.
